


Home

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Home, Light Angst, Love, Short & Sweet, coming home, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: As he arrived at his quarters, entered the passcode and stepped through the door, the sound of running footsteps was heard and the sudden realization hit him harder than he would have liked.How could he have forget?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A nice short and sweet drabble, hope you enjoy reading!

As Hanzo walked through the empty halls of the watchpoint, dimly lit by the light of the night, he chuckled dryly.

One mistake and the team wouldn’t be returning for a while in their mission.

It was a bit embarrassing to his pride when he had to report their...mishap. That they wouldn’t be returning to base at the designated time. Sighs were heard. Most of the team rubbed the back of their heads with a grin. Arrangements for a new extraction point was made, but was it time consuming.

That, and the team had to go dark after their report. Too much on their tail during that time. When they finally returned, they didn’t report their entry, it was late at night and they should rest, they suggested. Hanzo agreed.

It was relaxing, walking in silence in a nice setting. He can think about getting a nice shower and some sleep.

As he arrived at his quarters, entered the passcode and stepped through the door, the sound of running footsteps was heard and the sudden realization hit him harder than he would have liked.

This wasn’t just his quarters. It was his and hers.

No.

It was their quarters was a better sentence.

He forgot just how worried she must have been when she heard of the mishap and they couldn’t keep in contact until they returned.

How could he forget his beloved Mei-Ling Zhou waiting for him this whole time?

As she turned and saw him, all in one piece, all in her pajamas and messy hair he is used to seeing, she gasped and practically charged at him. He can see the tears breaking from her eyes as his arms caught her, but they couldn’t stop him from taking a few steps backwards from the force she had.

He couldn’t produce words as Mei began to shower his face in quick kisses, each one full of her love, her worry and her relief for him. “You’re back! You’re really back! I...I was so worried!” She sobbed.

As much as he was relieved to see her again, it made him curse at himself silently. How, how could he forgot about her? Mei, the woman who brought him so much happiness and acceptance? Damn it.

Slowly the two slumped down to the floor, and Mei moved from his face to his chest, her messy hair presented to him. Now it was his turn to shower her in his love.

“I...am deeply sorry for worrying you so much…my beloved Mei...” He whispered as he planted kisses after kisses in her head and her hair.

“I...I knew that you would make it back but...as the days went by...the thoughts...I couldn’t help but think--” She was cut off as Hanzo lifted her head up and kissed her lips. Soft, gentle, and comforting.

“You can now stop worrying. I am here now. It will take a lot more than a mishap to defeat a Shimada.” He smiled.

Mei sniffed. “Yeah...you’re right. Just...I missed you so much…” She nuzzled his shoulder.

He responded by only holding her closer. They stayed like this for a while, until Hanzo remembered it’s incredibly late and lifted her into his arms, holding her bridal style. He looked at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gently caressed her beautiful face slowly, like a delicate piece of art.

“Let us head to bed. It is incredibly late at night.” He said with another smile.

Mei yawned as she smiled back and sheltered into him. “Welcome home, Hanzo.”

Home. Home. The word rang in his mind.

He always ponders about Hanamura, his old home and admittedly, he went on about a few rants of his home to her. How he wants to return home but refuses at the same time. Thankfully she doesn’t blame him and respected him for it. But lately, that way of thinking has changed. Especially today.

This...being with her...was truly home. To leave with a kiss on the cheek from her, with words of gentle encouragement, and to return home, with another kiss on the cheek and to have a light conversation on how their day went. To have a shelter with the embodiment of a gentle love. Something he thought he didn’t need until he received it from her.

And as they entered the bedroom, Hanzo laid her down, him following after into a spooning position. He held her close, applying a bit of pressure, but she didn’t mind and responded back with a soft giggle.

_“Wǎn'ān wǒ de ài.”_ She whispered.

_“Oyasuminasai.”_ He whispered back with another kiss on her head.

This was a new home for Hanzo. To be with Mei, and to be a new man.


End file.
